Estações
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: Camus de Aquário imerso em pensamentos sobre uma determinada pessoa. Um amor que veio com a passagem das Estações. Yaoi.


_Saint Seiya não me pertence, e nem seus personagens. _

_Minha primeira tentativa de yaoi, em um pairing nada tradicional, mas que eu vejo com muito bons olhos, pois são meus cavaleiros favoritos - e acredito que eles tenham muito a ver sim._

_Para a leitura da fic, recomendo que ouçam "As Quatro Estações", de Vivaldi. _

_Divirtam-se!_

* * *

><p><strong>ESTAÇÕES<strong>

* * *

><p>Chovia. Ele observava as gotas a caírem de modo ritmado, e ouvia o som da chuva a bater na grama e nas pedras das escadarias das Doze Casas, a induzi-lo a um leve transe. Sim, ele gostava de momentos assim, em que podia aproveitar a vista e o clima para relaxar mente e alma, visto que seu coração há muito não sabia o que era paz.<p>

Camus de Aquário foi até sua vitrola e colocou um LP para tocar: música clássica o ajudava a clarear sua mente. O vinho tinto gelado e seco descia agradável na garganta - aquecendo o corpo do portador do cosmo congelante mais poderoso do Santuário de Athena. Camus suspirou fundo e deixou os pensamentos vagarem livres, mesclando-se às emoções conflituosas em seu peito.

O som do violino de "As Quatro Estações" soava por toda a Casa de Aquário, mais especificamente no movimento conhecido como "Outono"; o jovem cavaleiro de Ouro não queria admitir, mas a música adequava-se perfeitamente às suas condições interiores, e sim, era tudo culpa _dele_.

Desde a ressurreição dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, o aquariano pôde perceber a luta do rapaz em sua mente para tentar ser ele mesmo, a despeito de todos os erros que cometera no passado; ele mesmo, Camus, também errara ao querer fazer a coisa certa, mas no caso_ dele_, a questão era bem mais complicada.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro voltaram aos seus postos de origem após seu retorno, embora no caso do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, houve certo impasse em resolver quem seria mais adequado para assumir a guarda do Terceiro Templo. Camus soube que Saga pensara seriamente em renunciar à patente, em uma de suas conversas com Milo – o qual sempre sabia o que estava acontecendo devido à súbita proximidade com Aiolia e, consequentemente, com Aiolos, que passara a assumir maiores responsabilidades como assistente de Shion, o Grande Mestre.

Quando todos acreditavam que o portador da Armadura Sagrada de Gêmeos seria Kanon, Aiolos pediu pessoalmente a Saga que assumisse seu antigo posto e trabalhasse ao lado dele, como deveria ser. Nem toda a culpa que o geminiano pudesse sentir em relação à sua antiga conduta como Ares resistiu aos apelos do sagitariano e de Athena, que em contrapartida, nomeou Kanon como Segundo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, para que os dois irmãos também passassem a trabalhar juntos.

Assim, ele se viu cada vez mais próximo de Saga de Gêmeos, sua personalidade expansiva, ao mesmo tempo séria e cativante; não era tão sarcástico e debochado como Kanon, mas ele, Camus, divertia-se com as tiradas rápidas e inteligentes do rapaz em momentos de descontração. Muitas delas envolvendo duplo sentido, o que era comum nas brincadeiras dos dois irmãos que representavam a Terceira Casa.

Na realidade, surpreendeu-se ao perceber que estava se tornando o melhor amigo daquele que, um dia comandara a ele, Shura, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite na invasão ao Santuário na última Guerra Santa. Todos estavam disfarçados como espectros, mas precisavam daquela oportunidade para avisar à Athena como despertar sua Kamui, sua Armadura Divina. Passaram juntos por poucas e boas, aguentaram acusações e a dor dos antigos companheiros, e por um tempo, Camus soube como foi sentir culpa pela morte de um companheiro de armas, um antigo aliado.

Mas nada poderia se comparar ao dilema que Saga sofrera ao receber das mãos do irmão gêmeo e da própria Deusa Athena a adaga dourada que a mataria. Por fim, tudo deu certo em uma intrincada rede de conspirações e lutas, e todos cumpriram seu destino como Cavaleiros de Ouro de Athena diante do Muro das Lamentações.

Camus suspirou e tomou todo o vinho de sua taça de uma vez; o som do movimento "Inverno" atingiu seus ouvidos em cheio, e todas as emoções que vivera naqueles momentos passados uniram-se à confusão dos sentimentos presentes. Seu batimento cardíaco era forte, ritmado como as notas fortes extraídas do violino com maestria e paixão.

Paixão. Então, era isso o que sentia? Não sabia em que momento acontecera, mas a admiração e amizade que sentia por Saga de Gêmeos tornou-se cumplicidade e compreensão, talvez por tudo que passaram juntos, ou pelos curtos desabafos do geminiano em instantes discretos. Desabafos que saíam como simples comentários ou ironias, mas cujo significado ele aprendera a captar muito bem.

Também não sabia dizer se era a seriedade e receptividade de Saga ao acolhê-lo quando ele, Camus, tinha algum problema. O silêncio cúmplice, os assuntos amenos, sempre um interlúdio para que ele fosse calma e lentamente desvendado pelo olhar e sagacidade do grego. E o aquariano sempre acabava falando, desabafando, pois sabia que podia confiar no homem ao seu lado.

Camus deu uma pequena risada ao voltar para o pórtico do Templo de Aquário; a chuva continuava a cair, compondo sua própria harmonia, que curiosamente não destoava da música de Vivaldi. Silenciosamente, o francês fechou os olhos, sua mente estava exausta. Pediu um sinal aos Deuses, queria fazer a coisa certa, não queria causar constrangimentos a si ou a Saga, e nem aos demais cavaleiros de Athena.

Súbito, um trovão foi ouvido, e o Cavaleiro de Aquário lentamente abriu os olhos. Para sua surpresa, em seu ângulo de visão, em frente ao Salão do Grande Mestre, Saga de Gêmeos apreciava a brisa vinda com a chuva, a qual desalinhava seus longos cabelos escuros de modo charmoso. Camus sentiu seu coração faltar uma batida, seu corpo se aquecer e as bochechas corarem - não pelo efeito do vinho, mas por aquela sensação entorpecedora que fazia com que reparasse no modo em que o outro cavaleiro cruzava os braços à frente do corpo, o reflexo da luz dourada da armadura na pele dele, e todo e qualquer detalhe referente ao geminiano.

As notas do movimento "Primavera" agora dominavam o ambiente, e ele sentia não apenas seu corpo despertando de acordo com o novo olhar que dirigia ao companheiro de armas, mas sim todos seus outros sentidos, aquele farfalhar na boca do estômago e o coração a bombear sangue cada vez mais rápido. Sim, não poderia mais negar, aquele trovão fora o sinal que estava esperando para acordar.

Camus de Aquário deu um sorriso irônico, mas verdadeiro. Precisava sim despertar daquele sono, daquela inércia que fazia que não assumisse seus mais sinceros sentimentos; sim, ele amava Saga de Gêmeos, aquele que como ele fora considerado um traidor pelo Santuário, seu líder enquanto espectro. O homem que queria dominar o mundo, acabou por dominar o seu coração.

Algo inesperado, natural e sutil, que acontecera sem que ele mesmo percebesse; quando deu por si, estava rindo como um bobo em frente a sua Casa. Sua vontade era ir até ele e dizer tudo o que sentia, mas... seria retribuído? Ou melhor, poderia viver esse sentimento sem culpa ou reprimendas? E sua posição como cavaleiro, a posição de Saga frente aos seus antigos acusadores, como ficaria? Não queria deixar o outro em maus lençóis.

A chuva começava a parar, e ele percebeu a figura de Saga descendo as escadarias das Doze Casas, provavelmente retornando até Gêmeos; viu quando ele passou sorrindo – ah, aquele sorriso – pela Casa de Peixes, apreciando o perfume das rosas de Afrodite, até passar ali, em frente à Décima Primeira Casa.

- Olá Camus, então é daí que vem essa linda música, caro amigo? – Saga o cumprimentou com um aceno.

- Sim, gosta de Vivaldi? – o rapaz perguntou casualmente, com o semblante estoico de sempre.

- Certamente, gosto muito de música clássica. Aliás, sou bem eclético. Trata-se de uma boa gravação, não pude deixar de reparar. – os olhos azuis de Saga o fitavam diretamente, refletindo o azul de seus próprios olhos.

O efeito era lindo, e ele não podia simplesmente ignorar isso.

- Saga, você... quer uma taça de vinho? Antes de retornar à Terceira Casa? – ele convidou instintivamente.

- Claro, eu agradeço. Você sabe que eu não recuso um bom vinho, Camus. Ainda mais se a companhia for tão boa quanto.

Camus sentiu um buraco no peito nesse momento. Sabia que era conhecido como uma pessoa fria e insensível, mas aquele homem a sua frente conhecia a verdade; ele, como poucos, sabia da real existência de seus sentimentos, retirando de si certas confidências que nem mesmo Milo, seu melhor amigo, pudera tomar conhecimento.

Serviu vinho a ambos, e após o brinde, seus olhares se cruzaram. O movimento "Verão" tocava a toda, e ele pôde sentir uma onda de calor percorrer seu corpo todo naquele instante; o ritmo das notas parecia o de sua respiração, que pesava no ar. Saga se manifestou:

- Você está diferente hoje, Camus. Não sei, é como se algo estivesse... se revolvendo... aí dentro. – o rapaz apontou o peito do outro, para ter sua mão afastada pelo aquariano.

- Saga, não faça isso. Eu... não posso me abrir com você hoje, não hoje.

- Então tem algo acontecendo mesmo, não? Você não precisa me dizer nada se não quiser, embora minha curiosidade esteja gritando para que eu arranque alguma coisa de você. Para ajudá-lo.

Camus deu um meio sorriso, colocou seu cálice de vinho em um aparador, depois retirou a taça de Saga de sua mão, para repetir a ação anterior com ela. Aproximou-se do amigo, que curioso e intrigado, não saiu de onde estava.

- Já que você quer tanto me ajudar, Saga, por que simplesmente não me beija?

- Como? – o geminiano arregalou os olhos, mas permaneceu onde estava.

- Isso mesmo, eu, o homem mais frio do Santuário, passei pelas intempéries de todas as estações ao perceber e assumir o que sinto. Para então finalmente dizer a você... que o amo.

- Camus, você está embriagado. – Saga encarou os olhos do rapaz para confirmar o que dizia, mas as íris azuladas refletiram todo sentimento que ele nunca vira no olhar do francês.

- Não, eu não estou bêbado. E você sabe disso, não? – o semblante de Camus era sério, mas seus olhos diziam tudo.

- Eu sei. – disse o geminiano, por fim – E o que faremos com isso? Você espera que eu o corresponda? Nós somos cavaleiros e... – teve sua fala interrompida pelo aquariano.

- Eu não espero nada, e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Mas e você, o que sente, Saga? – a pergunta era direta.

- Eu não sei, minha cabeça está confusa. Mas tem algo que eu quero muito fazer, e sei que não irei me arrepender disso.

E com isso, o grego aproximou-se do francês, selando um beijo em seus lábios. O primeiro toque foi um selinho, seguido de um beijo mais firme, para depois este se tornar um beijo longo e apaixonado. Os dois se abraçaram aos poucos, a estática do LP ressonando pela sala, ignorada pelos rapazes perdidos em arrebatadoras sensações que experimentavam, um na boca do outro.

Lá fora, o sol brilhava. Os pássaros entoavam uma nova melodia. E dois corações despertavam para um amor que cresceria ao longo das estações.

**FIM.**

* * *

><p><em>Dedicada à Human Being, por me incentivar a escrever sobre esses dois, eles são lindos! Valeu, amiga!<em>


End file.
